Noggin
|release date = 2012-09-04 |release version = 1.0.0 |available = Level 1 |island(s) = Plant, Air, Water, Earth, Haven, Faerie, Gold, Tribal, Composer |beds required = 1 |size = 2 x 2 |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price coin = 300 |selling price coin = 225 |placement xp = 150 |rare version = |epic version = |dawn of fire version = |composer version = }} Description The Noggin is a small gray golem-like monster. Characteristic features include large green eyes, three-fingered tan humanoid hands and feet, a rocky outer texture, a completely flat head, and a severe underbite. Interestingly, Noggins' hearing is very poor, owing mainly to the fact that they have no ears. Instead, this Monster is able to "hear" through sensitive receptors in their hands and feet, which pick up the tiniest vibrations. In this way, a Noggin is able to rhythmically follow the heartbeat of the island and reproduce it by tapping its fingers on the hollow top of its flat head. When the monster is idle, it stays in tempo by briefly stroking its fingers across its head and slowly stomping its feet. Song Audio sample: The Noggin Monster contributes to the island's song by playing a variety of Latin-based drums (in Earth it plays a bass drum), the instrument choice varying upon island to island. Their hands beat a rhythm onto the top of their heads, which creates the sound that it plays. On Faerie Island, Noggin also stomps along with its feet, creating a bass sound. The Noggin plays similarly to the following instruments in each island: *Plant Island - Cajon *Air Island - Cajon *Water Island - Djembe/Congas *Earth Island - Bass drum *Fire Haven - Fast-paced timbales *Faerie Island - Timbales/Bass drum *Gold Island - Timbales/Congas *Tribal Island - Fast-paced timbales Breeding The Noggin is the first monster available for purchase in the market. They can also be produced by breeding an unstable combination between a Noggin and a monster with more than one element. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Shellbeat|9| |Kayna|9| |Travelers' Sign|7||Trumplite|11||Fire Bush|5| }} Used in Breeding Wublin Egg Consumption Celestial Egg Consumption Strategy Name Origin "Noggin" is a slang for head. As this monster is mostly head with almost no sign of limbs, its name might come from this informal word. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Costumes Spooktacle Noggin Spooktacle 2015.png|Spooktacle 2015 Noggin Spooktacle 2016.png|Spooktacle 2016 - 2019 In 2015, the Noggin donned a candy corn costume. This outfit was repeated for the 2016 season, except that it's orange and yellow layers appeared slightly lighter. The 2016 outfit was repeated for 2017-2019. Notes * Originally, the Noggin was called the "BumperStumper" in early designs for the game. By the time the game was released, they changed it to "Noggin". *The Noggin is the very first monster you get in the game, creating a foundation for new monsters. *The Noggin has the highest rate of income per bed of the pure-breed natural monsters. *The Noggin is the only single element natural monster that does not sing. *The Noggin has the same beat/song on Air Island and Plant Island. *The Noggin takes the shortest amount of time to hatch or breed, only taking 5 seconds. **3 seconds if using enhanced *The Noggin's concept art looks like the current noggin, except being made of wood instead of rock. The hands and feet are more reddish than the new Noggin we all love. *Two possible names for the Noggin are "Narms" and "Shlapp". Narms is a contraction of "no arms", and Shlapp is a play in words for slap. *The Noggin's name in Russian is "Барабамень" (pronounces as "Barabamen'"). This word is a portmanteau of "барабан" (pronounces as "Baraban", English: drum) and "камень" (pronounces as "Kamen'", English: rock). **It also makes a reference to the Noggin's design, which looks like a rock drum. *One of the Noggin's possible names is Cephas, which is the name given to the biblical character Peter, and it's the Greek word for "little rock." *One of the possible names, "Chunk" refers to the fact that this monster is a piece of rock, and chunk means a lump or large portion. *Noggin's breeding time on Natural Islands was reduced from 15 seconds to 5 seconds, starting from around the time of SummerSong 2019. This was done to improve the Tutorial experience. Noggin’s breeding time was then changed on every other island, specifically Fire Haven, to 5 seconds in Version 2.3.4. *On Faerie Island, Noggin also uses its feet to make sounds as a part of its song. This is the very first time that this has happened, as it usually only taps its head. Category:Earth Category:Earth Island Category:Air Island Category:Plant Island Category:Water Island Category:Single Element Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Mirror Islands Category:Composer Island Category:Tribal Island Category:Fire Haven Category:Natural Monsters Category:Faerie Island